Someday
by Ladycblack
Summary: Diane will never forget Will but as she slowly wakes up in the morning she remembers one weekend in particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Still in denial and heartbreak over Will so the fanfiction writing in continuing. This is a multi-chapter fic mostly focusing on Diane's memory of one weekend. Italics are current day, normal text is Diane's memory. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_There is a faint hazy sound… a familiar melody…_

_Diane Lockhart is slowly waking up as her hearing adjusts to a distant sound coming from somewhere inside her house._

_In that odd place between dreams and reality, the sound triggers a distant memory; a fond memory of a wonderful moment, a wonderful time._

* * *

It was a rough week with a good ending. The firm was celebrating late on a Friday evening. Will was off course life and sole of the party as usual. Diane smiled at him, as he poured out more champagne to staff.

She was delighted the case was done, dusted and won. It was a long week and she felt exhausted. She'd done the necessary drinks and mingling, and had just decided enough was enough. She placed her glass on a desk and went down to her office to gather her things.

She just needed some down time. The weekend previously she found out a guy she had been seeing, a rather intelligent good looking doctor, had being seeing another woman at the same. Not that she was only upset about that. Her mind, she thought just needed some space, some down time from her normal life. She filed some papers away in a carrier, and lifted her coat and bag and quietly edged around the door towards the lift.

She thought as she stepped into the lift that perhaps she'd go to a spa for the weekend , or drive out of the city and book in to a hotel for a couple of nights. Suddenly a hand appeared around the elevator door.

Will stood with a questioning look on his face. "Hey, where are you going? There is champagne to be drank!"

She smiles "I just want to sleep Will. I'm exhausted."

Suddenly his gaze alters, he's looking at her more closely, analysing her. There are grey circles under her eyes, her skin is paler than normal, and she is indeed exhausted.

He feels partly responsible, pushing away all week with this case, late nights in the office, endless meetings, calls and hearings.

"Come back to my office"

She is almost ready to argue. "Will I am in no mood to party"

"Not to party, just wait for a second. At least step out of the elevator."

She steps out, with a sigh, as her shoulders slump.

"I'll be back in two seconds"

He rushes off to his office.

Diane restrains herself from counting the seconds.

"Ok let's go"

He appears beside her, only holding his coat, phone and keys.

"What? Where are we going?" Her voice is growing slower and quieter by the second, as her energy levels decrease, and Will is guiding her back into the elevator.

"How would you like a weekend in the country?"

"What?"

"My cousins holiday home"

"Will, I can't"

"Why not? I can use it whenever I want, and you need a rest. It's an order Diane not a request." He grins.

She smiles, exhausted and beaten. "Thank you"

"You know I'm going right? So I wouldn't thank me. You may want to kill me by tomorrow morning"

She laughs and weakly slaps his arm.

They make their way down to the car park, and down to Wills car.

They make a detour past their own home to get some clothes, before setting of onto the freeway.

"Maybe have a nap?"

"I'm not a 3 year old Will" She laughs.

He laughs and rolls his eyes. Always has to be Miss Independent he thinks.

15 minutes later, Will pulls the car over so that he can place a blanket over a peacefully sleeping Miss Independent.

He pulls down a country lane, lined by trees, rounding a corner, to a small white wooden house with a little porch, and a baby blue door, that looks like it could have been cut straight out of a country living magazine.

If there was a perfect family home he thinks this would be it.

He imagines it snow covered, gold light shimmering through the windows from log burning stoves, a dog jumping to look out a window, followed by a little girl in pink pyjamas smiling and pointing.

Someday he thinks. Someday.

He turns to look at Diane sleeping soundly, wrapped in cashmere; a rare sight to behold.

Gently he touches her arm. "Diane, Diane. We're here. We're home for the weekend". He smiles as she begins to stir, and smiles herself. Sleepily she looks down at the blanket and lets out a little laugh and looks at Will. He raises an eyebrow to her.

Damn that man she thinks.

He gets out and lifts their bags. Diane lifts her head to look at her escape. A perfect home, she thinks. She can imagine it in the sunlight on a spring afternoon, perhaps with a little girl laughing and playing with a boisterous overly affectionate dog.

Someday she thinks. Someday.

She opens the car door. Will has his hands full with their bags but he's waiting for her and smiling at the foot of the porch steps. He lets her walk up ahead.

"The keys are in my coat pocket." Which is slung over his arm. She lifts it and pulls out the key and unlocks the door. They stand a second looking into dim light. Diane looks around for a light switch.

Suddenly the house is basked in a warm glow, uncovering a cream country kitchen, with light cotton curtains, a sitting room, painted white with an open fire and a sofa draped with a check woollen throw. The whole house is like a breath of fresh air, breathed into the two current inhabitant's lives.

So different from their real lives, an escape, to a life, in which they can hardly imagine for fear of it never existing.

As Will looks at Diane he swears that she already looks better.

"Want something to eat?"

Diane is pulled out of her trance. "Sure"

"I'll leave these upstairs first", he says as he disappears up to the second level.

Diane walks into the kitchen. She strokes the sturdy pine table, and looks at the armchairs by the window. Perfect for nursing a baby she thinks.

She walks towards the living room. There is a small study at the back she notices; plain white, functional, tidy and comfortable.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches ok?" She hears Will shout. She smirks and picks up pace back to the kitchen.

He's on his hands and knees scrambling around for a grill pan in every available cupboard.

"I hope your culinary skills extend further than that Mr Gardner?"

He turns looking slightly concerned. "Yeah, It's just I thought I'd make something quick and simple"

"I'm joking." She laughs. "A grilled sandwich sounds like food of the Gods right now"

He grins "Well that is what you shall have. Why don't you put your feet up"

Diane goes to sit at the table.

"That won't be comfortable. Sit on the armchair" She looks at it a bit unsure. As if she won't belong there. He's looking at her.

Under his questioning gaze she slips her coat off and sits down into the armchair.

"As if it was made for you Diane"

She laughs a little and ponders the comment with her own previous image of the chair.

In no time, Will serves up the sandwiches and joins her on the armchair opposite. Basked now in only a side light, the pair sits and eats their simple homemade supper.

"I hope you like it, I mean the house and everything"

"Will it's beautiful, just what I need"

"Good, I put your things in the front bedroom, it has a bigger wardrobe"

"Ha are you insinuating I brought too many clothes!"

"No just that maybe for one weekend you didn't need an entire suitcase"

Diane laughs. "You made me speed pack; you should never make a woman speed pack"

Diane loved times like this with Will. Alone time. They got on well together off course, but unlike with others, Diane always noticed, that when it was just her and Will, it was always good times. It was other people that complicated it. Outsiders who made them argue or annoyed. When it was just them, it was simple. Differences of opinions were laughed off. Sadness was comforted. Jokes were shared, and happiness embraced.

As an only child she supposed that it was perhaps like having a brother.

Will loved time alone with Diane. It was the only time he could focus entirely on her. See her fully. Evenings in the office, just the two of them, discussing cases, politics, life anything and everything was a joy. Early on, he reckoned it to be like his relationship with his sisters. But over time he knew it was different. It was more. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it was special.

"You better go to bed"

Diane not even realising that she was close to falling asleep stirs.

"I think I better had"

She gets to her feet sleepily. He looks at her and wonders how anyone can look like a graceful woman and an adorable little girl all at the same time.

"I'll come up with you".

She waits for him and pulls the blanket she had found in the kitchen around her. She barely can lift her foot on to the first step, as Will puts his arm around her waist.

Her head falls onto his shoulder.

"Now come on, I'm not carrying you"

"Why not?" She laughs

He walks her up the stairs, to her room and right to her bed.

"Thank you Will"

"It's ok"

"I mean it. It means a lot for someone to help me." She looks down. "And to know you're here for me"

"I'm right here. I'll always be right here"

They look at each other as if words were not needed.

Will without knowing why cups Diane's face with his right hand and kisses her cheek. In that moment all Will Gardner wanted to do was to protect her. As if that kiss was some sort of shield of any bad thing that could come her way, and a promise that someday. Someday everything would work out.

Diane felt as if she was a young girl again; full of dreams, hopes and wishes. Optimistic and light hearted with the protection of a knight in shining armour who would someday give her all she desired. Someday.

"Goodnight"

"Night Diane"


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say a big thank-you to everyone reading this story. It means a lot to know people like it or is even reading it. This chapter is for real Diane and Will shippers I suppose.**

* * *

Diane slowly turns in her bed clutching on to the duvet, as the light from the windows begins to permeate through. She can hear a faint sound; its music and someone moving around below. She can smell cooking as well.

Her eyes open and adjust to her surroundings and it is only then she remembers. Will. Will brought her here and no doubt that is will in the kitchen below. She smiles.

She gets out from underneath the crisp white cotton sheets and throws on her night gown. She pauses to look at herself when she is in the bathroom. She looks better already. The circles under her eyes are gone and there is more colour in her cheeks. When she got into bed last night, putting on her turquoise and pink pyjamas, she looked pale and unwell.

She pads down the stairs to the kitchen. There he is.

With Dean Martin playing in the background, there is Will Gardner in his element cooking a full breakfast and singing, still like her in his pyjamas. His are just a simple t-shirt and check trousers- very country living she thinks. He looks happy. Relaxed and care free.

"Morning" He grins as he places down a wooden spoon in a pan.

"Care to join me for a celebratory dance as we didn't have one last night.

Diane isn't aware of it but she is smiling so widely that the room is lit up by her.

She doesn't answer but they move towards each other.

Will wraps one arm around her waist and takes her hand.

"How do you like your toast in the morning. I like mine with a hug. Dark or light. the world's all right as long as I get my hug" He croons gentle waltzing

She laughs before he's pushing her to join in

"I've got to have my love in a.m." She rolls her eyes in defeat, knowing she'll have to sing.

"Or the rest of my day is positively mayhem" He grins

"I'm a regular monster" He sings jokingly

"How do you like your eggs in the morning" She is perfect he thinks. Radiantly smiling, whilst her voice is as smooth as velvet, and her steps as light as air.

"I like mine with a kiss" They are looking at one another.

There should be another line. Diane's mind has gone blank. All she can focus on is Wills arm around her waist, his hand in her hand and his eyes staring back at her. Will can only focus on his breath and the look on Dianes face.

He's unsure what it means. He would kiss her in that moment but he's not sure if he should. He's not sure if she would want him too. The seconds tick by and he panics, smiles and picks up the next line

"I'm a regular monster" He sings this time with added comedy dramatics.

She laughs.

They suddenly become aware of the unattended cooking. He rushes back to it. Diane follows looking on quite impressed with the amount of different foods being cooked at once.

She sits up at the breakfast bar watching him.

"Don't watch me you'll put me off"

She laughs and looks at him "I'm nothing to be afraid off"

He glances at her and smiles "I know"

They eat their breakfast slowly, chatting and laughing about culinary skills and anecdotes.

Will says they should go for a walk in the hills. Never one to sit and do nothing, Diane agrees.

"Be ready in two"

Diane sighs "Always making me rush. I have to find some clothes"

She raises of her seat and walks up the stairs with a glass of orange juice in hand.

"No stilettos Miss Lockhart!"

She rolls her eyes.

10 minutes later, she appears dressed in jeans and a sleeveless white cotton shirt.

"Well come on. Hurry up" She shouts to Will who is bored sitting at the kitchen table.

He turns to her. She is stood leaning against the open front door; glowing underneath the stream of golden sunshine.

"Sorry I took so long" he says as he nears. She laughs and hits him on the arm.

Diane thought it would be a gentle hill climb. It seems more of a Himalaya type mountain she thinks as she nears the top.

"Will Gardner, I am going to make you pay for this one day"

He laughs as he continues his climb ahead

"It will be worth it just you wait, all this hard work and time will pay off"

When? Diane thinks. "Come on" He goes to take her hand but Diane pulls away slightly.

He looks at her.

Diane has always found it difficult to take help. She was an only child you see, with a mother who was so meek and mild mannered, Diane from a young age felt it necessary to protect her, rather than the other way around, and a father who was stubborn, confident and the apple of his daughter's eye. He pushed her to stand on her own two feet and as she followed in his law footsteps, he pushed her to rise above the boys club, be better than them, and only rely on herself. It worked off course.

But what it also done was destroy any chance of a good stable relationship. Diane inadvertently was looking for a man just who as confidant, stubborn, and strong as her father, yet was not willing for that man to protect or help her.

In that moment she remembered walking with her father as a little girl. He was rushing and was pulling her along.

"Come on, take my hand, it's not far now"

She nods at him and he gently guides her up over another rock, before walking at her pace alongside her.

Her hand feels small in his, yet she knows it is not particularly. She likes that he's not ahead of her. They are side beside. Her independence can cope with that.

They finally reach the top and she takes a deep breath. "It's beautiful"

He looks at her "I told you, worth the work and the wait"

They stand there a moment taking it all in before they realise they are both still holding hands.

"What is going on between us Will?"

He looks at her

"I'm not sure. But I'm willing to just let it see where it goes, if you are."

She looks out over the hills and for some reason, beyond her better judgement her eyes are beginning to tear up

"No. I don't want to lose you. You're the only constant and I'm not jeopardising that"

She begins to tug her hand away wanting to retreat.

He holds fast. "Diane you're not loosing me. Just for this weekend, lets just not think. Lets just have this weekend as if this alone was ours. There is nothing else but that house, these hills and us. Just us"

Diane worries. He knows she worries. She is worrying, this will destroy them. If they change the statis quo, they'll become like all their other failed relationships; broken. But Will knows they won't. Suddenly his mind wanders back to the image of the house on a winters evening, the picture is progressing , the little girl looks around to someone in the background and slowly Diane walks into view lifting up the little girl in pink and smiling out the window.

Wills sees her mind still analysing the facts, all the worries, the pros and cons being weighed up. He decides to take his course of decision making into hand.

Diane is taken back at first by the kiss. She can feel the last worry disintegrating in her mind as his soft lips touches hers. She can feel the gentle breeze on her face, as warm arms encase her. She had heard before of people melting in lovers arms and had always rolled her eyes or snorted at the fake romance of it all. She never for a second thought it actually could happen until then.

Nor had a kiss ever stopped her train of thought completely. When they broke away, she sees Will Gardner as only a man for the first time. Not a lawyer, a business partner, a friend, but a man.

"Let's go home"

By the time they make it back it is almost dusk and the house is lit in a pale orange and pink hue, with light shadows beginning to form.

The walk back has been filled with touches and looks, thoughts and feelings.

The air is laden with expectation and want.

Diane suddenly pauses. She doesn't know why. Something just stops her. She looks at Will.

Her mind cannot figure out what it is trying to tell her but she begins to speak.

"If this is the only chance we get…"

"Diane, I told you …"

"Just let me speak, I don't know why I even need to say it but I need to. If this is the only chance we get at this, I want you to know I'm happy we done it. That we took the opportunity."

"We have forever Diane, if you want us too. We will have a lifetime someday."

He pulls her to him again and they kiss, more passionately than before. His hands trail underneath her white shirt at the bottom of her back across her tanned skin. She caresses his back as if she were trying to memorise it.

That evening they made dinner together and lay across the sofa in front of the open fire.

Diane had never been one for cuddles and sweet nothings but there she stretched alongside Will Gardner, with one hand on his chest watching it rise and fall in sync with his breathing.

They talked about everything and anything as they always did. Diane told a story of David Lee from years ago and they laughed uncontrollably.

It was this laughter that turned into light butterfly kisses, that Will trailed down Diane's neck and across her collarbone.

Both of them then slightly out of breath, rested their foreheads together.

"Let's go upstairs" Diane whispered looking down at Wills mouth.

Silence. Their eyes meet once more.

He kisses her check, and she feels his hot breath on her neck "Are you sure?"

She breaths out in barely a whisper "Take me to bed, Will"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. This is the last chapter. It is sad as they say but it's meant as closure. I hope you enjoy. I may write another fic soon – perhaps a happy alternative to what happened in the series. **

At 4am Diane's arm wrapped tightly around Will Gardner as she began to awake from her sleep. His chest was cold she thought, as she went to pull the sheets over him. She looked at him in the moonlight that shone through the window.

He looked peaceful. Diane's hand trailed circles on his chest as she considered everything that had happened. He had been so giving, so loving.

They professed their love for one another a mere couple of hours ago. Will had said it first. The confession had almost made Diane dizzy. It was some time later, after Diane had done sufficient analysing of the statement, that she said that she loved him as well.

Now there she lay, her mind awakening, to further consider the events. Her heart stopped beating for a second, and the palms of her hands became clammy as she struggled to breath.

She pushed herself of the bed gently. They can't do this she thought. They have a law firm. This is and can be only a dreamland. She stood looking at the love of her life, sleeping peacefully, as tears began to fall over her cheeks.

She quickly pulled on her dressing gown, trying to stifle her sobs, as she left the bedroom and made her way down the stairs. She could hardly see each step as the tears clouded her vision. She found the kitchen, as she pushed of the doorframe inwards and stood at the sink. She was so upset she almost felt it was irrational but her mind couldn't stop her heart from breaking. With each new line of tears, her breath hitched. At one point she considered that her arms pressed firmly on the work top was the only thing keeping her upright, she felt so weak, so helpless.

There was nothing they could do.

In a mere few hours, all this would end. It would merely be a memory.

Will turned over in his sleep to a surprisingly empty space beside him. His eyes slowly opened and began to focus as his hand searched for Diane. Confused he pulled on his pyjama bottoms and made his way downstairs. He padded through the hallway towards the kitchen.

Diane could hear him coming. She inhaled deeply and willed her tears to cease.

"Diane" He said softly from the door way.

She couldn't look round for fear of becoming upset again.

"Diane? What's wrong" He slowly made towards where she stood looking out the window.

"This can't go any further Will"

"What?"

"This must not go any further. We just can't"

Will could feel anger rising up, ready to fight her, to give her a fight, and to win and keep them together, but as she turned towards him, the fight disappeared.

Diane Lockhart stood weary, eyes red, breathing unsteady.

"We just can't" she said softly, as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"But… " Will began. Her lip trembled, as she looked at her hands nervously and shook her head. "No Will…. no"

Before Will could realise what was happening he felt his own breath hitch and tears begin to form in his own eyes. He looked to her. She looked defeated, worn, distraught.

He shook his mind into action, into denial.

"It's not even light yet, you need to sleep."

Diane took a shaky breath and nodded. They had a long journey back tomorrow she knew that, but she couldn't go back to bed, not now, not after.

"I'll just rest on the sofa"

As Diane lay across the sofa, Will sat in the armchair opposite

"Go to bed Will"

"I'm not going anyway, I'm staying here"

"Why?"

"I'm going to watch you to make sure you are ok Diane"

She sighs. "Lay with me then"

He moves over to be by her side.

He wraps his arms around her stomach and watches her eyes close with tiredness.

"I'm sorry" She knows what he is trying to apologise for. He thinks it's all his fault, that she regrets it, that he made her upset but he doesn't understand. This weekend has been the best thing to ever happen to her, and if she could relive it for the rest of her life she would.

"No matter what happens in the future, know that everything I have said this weekend, I meant. I'm glad we had this. This one time. To have this once is more than I ever thought I would have Will."

He looks down at her as she begins to drift off to sleep in his arms

"Someday Diane. We'll have someday as well. Someday forever."

_PRESENT DAY_

_That someday never came. And I know I said One day was enough, but it wasn't. _

_I have that familiar feeling as I lay in bed hearing the distant melody of Dean Martin. I can hardly breath, as the grief begins to form in my heart again. To know that I will never dance with him again, never talk to him again; never feel his hand on mine._

_Some days I think did it even exist? Did I dream that weekend? Did I dream his death? Please god say I dreamt his death. _

_I still dream of a someday, at night. When I have left the work late, after passing his empty office and come home to a man who I love but will never love as much as he. _

_I close my eyes and dream of a small white house with a porch on a spring evening, and a little girl playing with a lovable dog. I imagine pulling into the drive, opening the car door, and seeing the little girls face light up as she pushes herself to stand and toddle towards me. I outstretch my arms for her and crouch down, before finally pulling her close to me and up on to my hip. Her little arms wrap around my neck "Mommy, mommy! Daddy taught me how to dance today!" I look towards the porch and there is Will proudly smiling. "Yup. She'll be a heartbreaker just like her Mom". Carrying our daughter I walk with the dog in toe to the foot of the porch steps and kiss his lips once more. _

"_Home for the weekend?"_

_I smile_

"_No. Home for good." _

_Someday._

THE END


End file.
